Under the Spotlight
by goldenirishbelle
Summary: Gabriella is asked to sing the National Anthem at the Final Four that Troy is playing in. What happens when they see each other? Will they be able to pick up where they left off? Find out! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. A breeze came through the window. She kneeled up and looked out her open window next to her bed. The sun was beginning to set behind the horizon. The sky looked like all the colors in the rainbow were rolled into one to make a beautiful pibk-purple-orangey sky as dusk approached. It reminded her of the last time she saw Troy Bolton, her ex-boyfriend.

She pulled out her yearbook from her Senior year at East High. A tear rolled down her eye. There was Chad. There were her classmates. Then she started to sob. There was Troy. As cute as ever smiling at her. She started to cry. She remembered the last time they had seen each other. They had been on their last date.  
It was the beginning of August before they went their seperate ways:

* * *

"So have you decided for next year, yet?" Troy brought up the subject as they were eating their dinner at a fancy restaurant. They had been silent for the entire dinner until now. It was hard for Troy to say. Gabriella knew he had to force the words out. 

"Um... I'm going to Stanford in California. You?" Gabriella said.

" That's cool. I'm going to Duke. I got a scholarship for basketball."

"Oh," Gabriella said staring at the wall behind Gabriella.

"I'll miss you. Could you write?" Troy asked trying to put a smile on his face.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "I'll try."

Then Troy had gotten the check and they were walking to Gabriella's house. Everything was the last for her. They would be going their seperate ways. Even though they said they would write to one another Gabriella knew, she just knew that it wouldn't work out. Troy would be to into school, basketball, and all the pretty cheerleaders to think about her. They reached Gabriella's house. Gabriella didn't even notice she was crying until Troy said something.

"I promise we'll see each other again," he said sothingly. "I promise. I'll write. But you've got to write to me first. Promise?"

Gabriella nodded.

Troy pulled Gabriella in closer, and they kissed. Not just any ordinary kiss, but a kiss that was romantic and promising. A kiss with the words written all over it, "I'll see you again. I promise."

That had been the last time they had seen each other.

Gabriella had done her promise. But Troy had done his promise. At least not yet. She had been waiting four, long, lonely years for Troy to write her back. Each day seemed to drag on like it would never end. Each day without a letter seemed like she had lost part of her soul with the past.

* * *

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Gabriella raced to the door to open it. She was embarrassed. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was all tangled. She was wearing just a pair of swear pants and a T-shirt. which was pretty much all she had worn for the past four years. She refused to go out and date other guys. She was afraid that any day Troy would write to her. 

She forgot about everything that she was just thinking about. A woman stood in the doorway looking at Gabriella. She was dressed in a black skirt and a blue sweater with black stockings. Her hair was brown with a head band in it. She looked to be in her early thirties. Now she felt like a geek. Something she was before Troy noticed her. But she didn't look like a smart geek which was what she was before she went to East High.

"Hi. May I help you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes. Are you Gabriella Montez?" She asked.

"Yes." Gabriella said.

"Good. Someone had told me that you were a very good singer. I would like you to sing the national anthem at the Final Four."

She paused. Who told her?

"It's Stanford against Duke," the woman said.

Duke, that word spun around in Gabriella's head like a spinner.

"Let me know if you'd like to sing. Thank you," she handed me her business card and left.

Duke. Where'd I hear that before? she thought. Then she remembered. It was the basketball team that Troy played on. It's where he went to college. She turn fast and ran out the door to catch up to the lady.

"I'll do it!" she yelled. She didn't care that she was running in the hallway with only a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt.

The woman spun around. "Great! Pack your bags! You are leaving for North Carolina tomorrow!"

Gabriella walked back to her dorm. "Who was the anonymous person?" she wondered talking to herself.

She jumped on her bed and fell asleep. She had a dream. The dream was about Troy.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm went off. Seven o'clock.

_What happened last night?_ Gabriella asked.

"Uh!" Melanie groaned as she rolled over on her side.

Then Gabriella remembered.

"Did you hear what happened last night?" Gabriella asked.

"What?" Melanie asked sleepily.

"Mel, I'm going to Duke!"

"W-what?" she asked waking up a little bit now. "Why? For what?"

"I'm going to sing the national anthem at the Final Four!"

"Gabby, how could you sing the national anthem? I thought you didn't sing. I thought it was only that one time."

"Well, I am! Just watch. Whoever told that woman about my singing guessed right," Gabriella said with excitement.

There was a knock at the door. It was that woman again.

"Hi, Gabriella. Sorry I never properly introduced myself lastnight. My name is Ms. Andrews. But anyhow you're leaving in four hours. Do you need anything? You'll be flying on the basketball team's private jet."

"No, I think I'm fine. I just have to finish packing."

"Okay, see you on the plane. Remember eleven o'clock."

Then she left. When Gabriella shut the door, Melanie goy up, "Who told that lady you could sing?"

"I-I don't know," I said.

_Who told her? Who told her? _I wondered.

"I don't know," I said again.

_Who besides Melanie did I ever tell I was in the musical in East High? Who?_ Gabriella kept asking herself.She was completely blank of ideas. She barely told anyone anything besides Melanie. She was shy. Unnoticed. She wanted it that way. She wanted to keep my past as quiet as possible. She didn't want anyone knowing that she had been Troy Bolton's girlfriend at one time. _Who?_ she wondered again and again.

She didn't realize that she had been sitting on her bed staring into space.

"Could it it be Troy?" Melanie asked.

"What?" Gabriella asked dumbfounded.

"_Triy_? Could it have been him?" Melanie asked again.

_No. It couldn't be Troy. He forgot about me. Or could it be him? No. Don't get your hopes up._ I thought.

"No," Gabriella said. " He forgot about me."

Gabriella got up off her bed. She started going through her clothes deciding what to wear. She especially couldn't decide what to wear to the Final Four. She was going to be on national television for goodness sakes! Melanie helped her with that. She pulled out a light blue sweater and a black skirt with black high heels. Then she had another dilemna. What was she going to wear for the other days there? What if she went out with Troy? Thank Melanie for knowing everything about style. She had a whole wardrobe for Gabriella set out in neat stack on top of their beds.

"Now that should be good. The weather might be a little moree cold than hear. You might have to put some more layers on," she said taking a deep breath.

By nine o'clock Melanie and Gabriella were ready. Melanie had already planned to be going and packed the night before. She was going to watch her boyfriend play. She went every year.

_Well a t least I won't be by myself this year,_ Gabriella thought. _Melanie's a great person to keep you company. Anyone company. Especially this time._

Gabriella and Melanie had all their luggage stored away on the jrt and had boarded the plane with the basketball team. And by eleven o'clock they were off.

Gabriella must have dozed off because before she knew it Melanie was shaking her to get up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on," Melanie said. "We're in Charlotte, North Carolina. We're about to land."

"Already?" Gabriella asked confused. She looked around her. The plane wasn't that big but it was spread out. There were a lot of big, luxurious seats and sofas that

you could fall asleep on, which is what Gabriella did.

The plane landed. The team, Melanie, and Gabriella followed the coach and Ms. Andrews off the plane. They boarded a bus to take to the hotel.

"So who's the best basketball player in town, now?" Dan Liberty, Melanie's boyfriend, asked sarcastically.

"Well, Dan, you know you are playing against the MVP for NCAA," Melanie stated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I'm playing against Mr. Pretty Boy!" Dan teased.

Gabriella flinched. Obviously Melanie saw that because she immediately said, "Oh, shut up! Maybe there's a reason why he was nominated MVP instead of you."

Now Gabriella had tears in her eyes. Melanie continued the fight for Gabriella,"Shut up. I don't see you keeping your grades up, playing basketball, _and_ being in a

musical."

Melanie whispered in Gabriella's ear, "Don't worry. Everybody knows he's a wimp. He thinks he's better than everybody."

Gabriella nodded and forced out a smile.

"Yeah," the rest of the basketball team chimed in.

"Jealous of Bolton?" one player asked playfully.

"Think you can do better than him? Maybe you should try out for the musical. I'm sure it would turn into a comedy you would be so bad," another player said

sarcastically. It was something the basketball team liked to talk about. Troy and his talents as a basketball star and his singing talent. Gabriella covered her face.

Dan blushed.

"Don't worry, Gabby. They're not doing it on purpose," Melanie whispered soothingly. "They just call him 'Mr. Pretty Boy' because they're jealous. They think

they're funny. But they know as well as we do that Troy is better than the entire Stanford team combined."

Count on Melanie to always have the right words. She never put her best friend on the spot. She always made Gabriella feel better.

"I know," Gabriella said. "It's just so hard. He never wrote and we haven't seen each other in four years. I know I should let go but it's too hard."

About half an hour later they arrived at the hotel. It was about ten minutes from Duke University.

"Come on, girls," Ms. Andrews called. "Follow me. I'll show you the room that you are staying in."

"Okay," Gabriella and Melanie said. They picked up their belongings and followed Ms. Andrews to their room. "This room is a bit more luxurious than the rooms we

have set aside for the team members. If you need anything just call the front office. Alright? Any questions? we're leaving at six o'clock sharp. Meet in the lobby at a

quarter to six. Understand? Bye!"

"Alright," Melanie said.

"Okay," Ms. Andrews said and left.

"Okay, time to get ready!" Melanie announced.

"Wait...what?" Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's four o'clock already!" Okay I'll take a quick shower," Gabriella said. She quickly turned around and ran to the

bathroom. She turned the water on and started to get undressed. Out side she could hear Melanie pulling out our clothes for the night. She got into the shower. She

raced to wash her hair and her body, and quickly got out.

"That was fast!" Melanie said. "Okay, why don't you get dressed while I take a shower and by the time I get out your hair will be dry enough for me to fix."

Man! She had layed everything out. Gabriella's entire outfit. She realized then that the light blue sweater was the same sweater she had worn the night she had met

Troy. The night her life had changed. Maybe her life would change again with this lucky sweater. Then Melanie had layed out her high heels, black skirt, bra, and

underwear.

_God!_ Gabriella thought. _I can't keep her out of anywhere!_

Gabriella quickly put her clothes on. While she was waiting for Melanie she went to stand on the balcony overlooking the view of a gigantic pool. In the distance, it

looked tiny from her third story deck, she saw Duke University. The place where Troy was. The place where he was off, not thinking about her. She heard Melanie

come up behind her.

"Isn't this so pretty?" Gabriella said, turning around to look at Melanie.

"Yeah," she replied. "But come on. Let's do our hair. We only have about an hour and a half."

"Okay," Gabriella said, following Melanie back in. "could I borrow your your straightening iron? I want to look perfect. For Troy. I want him to notice me badly."

"Yeah, of course, Gab. Why wouldn't I? Your my best friend," Melanie said. "Why? Do you think I wouldn't?"

"No. I was just asking," Gabriella said wishing she could've taken that back.

Gabriella retrieved Melanie's iron out of her bag and plugged it in the bathroom. She sighed as she waited for the iron to war up a little bit before she used it on her

hair. She did it slow and carefully. She wanted that she didn't leave any of her hair wavy. She then took a clip that matched the sweater she was wearing.

Fifteen minutes later Gabriella walked out of the bathroom. Half her hair was pulled up in a clip. Tonight was the night Troy was going to notice her. To see her again

and she wanted to look her best.

Melanie saw her walk out and said,"Gabby you look so... so..."

"So what? Ugly?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

"No, you look spectacular! No where near ugly. The lights are going to shine on you tonight!"Melanie exclaimed.

Half an hour later the two girls walked down to the lobby to meet the team. The team was all dressed in their basketball uniforms. They had sweatpants on over their

shorts and jackets over their jerseys. They lined up in a single line outside the bus waiting to board it. Gabriella and Melanie were the last to get on. For the

ten minutes they were on the bus, the basketball team yelled cheers from the back. Melanie and Gabriella just rolled their eyes at each other and giggled. Ten minutes

they were there.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella, Melanie, the coach, Ms. Andrews, and the team got off the bus and went inside in a single filed line. Ms. Andrews signaled to Gabriella and Melanie to

follow her. They followed her onto the court. They sat in a folf up chair on the sidelines of the court. Gabriella's heart was beating so fast. It felt like the entire court

could hear her heart thumping. it seemed to Gabriella to be like an entire hour had passed, but when Gabriella looked at her watch. It had only been fifteen minutes.

An announcer came over the loudspeaker announced, "Everyone please stand in respect for our naton. Gabriella Montez will now be singing the national anthem."

Gabriella felt herself being pushed forward as her name was announced. She was prepared. She looked down at the floor, too nervous to look up. She was given the microphone and then looked up. She didn't realize who she was looking at for moment. She stared blankly into space not knowing what she was doing. Then she realized who she was staring at-Chad!

She started to sing, "Oh say can you see, by the dawns early light ..." She turned to face the crowds of people surrounding her on all sides. She turned counter-clockwise going from Chad then to face her fellow Stanford classmates. Standing a few people away from Chad, stood another familar face, Troy Bolton. Gabriella guessed that he didn't know she was staring at him because he was staring at the floor. She stood standing there.

"And for land of the free, and the home of the brave!" she finished off.

After Gabriella finished that line everyone applauded. Troy lifted his head up just enough for him to see Gabriella staring at him. Once she saw him look up she put a broad smile across her face. Once Troy realized he smiled as big as ever and waved. If she could, Gabriella wanted

The announcer came on again,"For our starting line up for Duke, Let's here it for Troy Bolton, number twenty-nine..." He continued to speak.

Gabriella didn't care. She walked back over to her seat and watched as the announcer kept going on. She kept her eye on Troy the entire time. He was strong never needed a time out. Could play all four quarters. Troy had every talent a basketball player needed, plus a good voice.First quarter went by. Then second quarer. Half time, the buzzer went off.

Ms. Andrews started to walk toward Gabriella. "Hi girls, how are you? Were you alright out there?" she asked. "Hey listen. Troy wants to see you. Would you like to see him?"

"Sure. I don't know if they'll let us in, but we can try," Gabriella said.

She followed Ms. Andrews to the locker rooms. They knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a man's voice called.

"I have someone that would like to speak with Troy," Ms. Andrews answered.

"Not right now," the man's voice replied. "I'll tell him that you were looking for him. May I leave a name?" the man said.

"Ah, yes. Please tell him to meet Gabriella Montez on the floor after the game, please. Thank you, good bye!" Ms. Andrews responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella walked back to her seat followed by Ms. Andrews.

"Well, that was a pity," Ms. Andrews said. "Troy had told me before the game to take to the locker room to see him."

"He did? I thought he didn't remember me," Gabriella said surprised.

"How could Troy forget you when he told me to ask you to sing the National Anthem?" Ms. Montez asked.

"_He _asked you? That's strange. He never wrote to me once," Gabriella said confused.

"Well you can discuss that when you see each other. Come on, though, the half time show is about to start. We don't want to be caught in the middle," Ms. Andrews

said guiding Gabriella back.

Finding her seat next to Melanie, Gabriella sat back down. Melanie looked at her with a questioning face that could only mean, "So did you?"

Gabriella shook her head disappointedly.

"Why what happened?" Melanie asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, according to Ms. Andrews, Troy had asked her to escort me to his locker room because he wanted to see me..." Gabriella started, having to catch her

breath.

"Then?" Melanie asked, trying to move the story on so it would be over quicker.

"Ms. Andrews knocked on the door. There was a man inside that said that he couldn't come out at the moment. Ms. Andrews left a message to the man to tell Troy

to meet me out on the court after the game.

All of a sudden the announcer came on the loudspeaker again, "Would Gabriella Montez, Melanie Adams, and ..." they didn't hear the rest. They walked out

on stage chills going through their bodies.

_What's going on?_ Gabriella wondered.

The man over the loudspeaker started to talk again,"These five lucky people are going to shoot three free throws. If they make all them in, they get to meet the

players after the game."

_Why me?_ Gabriella wondered over and over again as she got in last on line. Before she knew, it was her turn. She stepped up to the line. Gabriella could hear

someone behind her. She turned around. There was no other, but Troy standing facing her.

"Hi, Gabriella," Troy whispered. "Turn around and we'll shoot this free throw together."

She turned around. Helped by Troy she made all three in. _Together? We'll?_ she said to herself. He still liked her! He still wanted her. She turned and had a beaming

smile at him, which he returned. Now she knew why. He had planned this all out. She knew that she would say yes. He knew that she knew, too. She walked back

to her seat and watched the third quarter start. Then it was the fourth quarter. Then there was only one minute left. Gabriella looked up at the scoreboard.

_Uh oh!_ she thought. _They're down by five._

Now she started to really pay attention. She watched Troy's every move. A pass to Chad. A pass to another player. A pass right back to Troy and then-wow! Troy

did a slam dunk. Forty-seconds left. Troy looked over at Gabriella. He knew when he looked at her that he had to win this. Through his eyes he saw that Gabriella

had suffered to keep him. That she had hidden from everyone because of him. At the same moment Dan Liberty came up behind him and fouled him.

_Yes!_ Gabriella thought. Troy was now getting two foul shots. _Come on Troy! You can do it!_ Gabriella thought encouragingly.

She watched closely as the guy she loved made his foul shots. The first one spun around on the hoop for a second until it fell in. _Come on, Troy!_ Gabriella

thought urgently. The bal bounced off the backboard and made it in! Gabriella took a deep breath. They needed two more points to win the game. Stanford took the

ball out with only ten seconds to go. Troy went behind Liberty and stole the ball. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Troy shot for a three pointer. The crowd went quiet

for a minute. The ball flew to the net. Then hit the backboard. And made it in! Troy had just won the game! Gabriella let out a scream. Melanie put her hands in her

face. "Now Dan's gonna be bugging me for the rest of the year!" she complained.

Troy came up to Gabriella and said, "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Gabriella blushed. "I didn't come all the way here for nothing!" she joked.

"So is that a 'yes'?" Troy said hopefully.

"Of course!" Gabriella said.

Troy turned away and went to the locker room to change.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella waited outside the locker room waiting for Troy to come out. She was so excited. She hadn't been this happy since high school. Players came and went. Then Chad

came out.

"Hey Gabriella! You did a good job at the singing! Troy told me to tell you that he'd be out in a minute."

"Thanks, Chad! How have you been? Are you still with Taylor?" Gabriella asked, asking desperately looking for conversation.

"Good. Yeah, me and Taylor are still together. We're going out with you guys tonight. I'm meeting her there, though. She couldn't stand watching this." Chad said, giving a

little laugh.

"Hey, Chad! Trying to steal my girl?" he said joking around. Troy was dressed in his team uniform. "I've to go back to the dorm to get changed. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure," Gabriella said. "Hold on, I have to tell my roommate where I'm going. She'll kill me if I leave her out."

The three of them gave out a hoot of laughter.

"I'll wait right here for you," Troy said.

"Gabriella rushed back to where she was sitting,"I'm going back to Troy's dorm with him. Then we are goin out. I'll call you and tell you where we are going. Okay?"

"Alright. I'm going back to our hotel to hang out with the team. I have my cell phone if you want to call me," Melanie said. "I think Dan needs some talking to before I got

out with you and Troy."

They both giggled softly.

Gabriella walked back to Troy and Chad. "Ready?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Chad, I'll see you at the Oceanside Restaurant, okay?" Troy called out over his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, dude. See ya!" Chad called back.

"So how have you been?" Troy asked.

"Good. You?" Gabriella replied.

"Good," he said. "Sorry I didn't write. I... uh sorta forgot."

He blushed. But Gabriella kept her head pointed at the ground.

"I was worried something happened. Like you went for another girl or something," Gabriella said.

"Sorry, I was just so busy with school and basketball. I forgot. And... uh...," he said pausing at this point.

"And what?" Gabriella pushed on.

"And I fell for another girl," he said flatly. "I broke up with her a while ago, but by the time I had a chance to write I didn't know if _you_ remembered me."

"Oh," Gabriella said. She looked up at Troy and she could tell that he really regretted it.

They reached his dorm. "Don't worry I don't share this with anybody," Troy said reassuring.

His dorm was dark with blue walls. Other than the school books, the room was clean. On the wall was a collage of pictures from East High. In the middle was a picture of

Troy and Gabriella singing "Breaking Free".

"Remember those days?" Troy asked smiling.

"How could I forget? Those were the best days of my life, when I could see you everyday!" Gabriella said smiling back.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get changed for dinner," Troy said. "You can hang out here."

"Okay," Gabriella said, sitting down on his bed.

While she was waiting for Troy she called Melanie and told her where to meet up. Fifteen minutes later Troy came out. He was dressed in a black suit and a white shirt

and dress shoes. Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other as brightly as the sun.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked. And they were off.


	7. Chapter 7

Troy and Gabriella walked to Troy's car and got in. Within five minutes they were there.

"That was fast!" Gabriella remarked. "Well it's not that far. Just outside the campus," Troy said. "I've been here once or twice."

"Oh," Gabriella said. She knew that it was his ex-girlfriend. She didn't have to ask. "Will she be here?"

"I hope not," Troy said. That was not a posotive note for Gabriella. She decided to not get into it because she saw that Troy was not very comfortable with the subject.

He seemed to wince at the topic. They reached the door. Troy opened the door for Gabriella and did a dramatic bow. Gabriella looked up and smiled. She then did a

little curtsy. Troy then smiled broadly at her.

They entered the restaurant. Gabriella immediately spotted the table they were sitting at. Gabriella saw Melanie and Dan.

_Oh, brother! _ Gabriella thought. _ This is going to be a real fiasco. Ugghhh!_

Dan was a real instigator. He tried to cause trouble wherever he went. He smirked at Gabriella and Troy as they entered into the restaurant. Gabriella could bet

anything that Dan would try to start up his act here. She just knew because Troy was there. He was extremely jealous of Troy. She looked around to see who else was

there. There was Chad. Sitting next to Chad was Taylor!

_Oh my God! There's Taylor!_ Gabriella thought. _Could this day get any better?_

When Taylor realized that more people had entered, she looked up. Once she realized that Gabriella was there, she immediately got up and ran to her.

"Oh my God! I can't believe your here!" Taylor said excitedly, hugging Gabriella. She then turned to look at Troy, "Troy, you never told me she was coming!"

"I decided to surprise you," Troy said slyly.

"Did you about this, _Chad_?" Taylor asked accusingly.

"Not until I saw her tonight. No," he admitted.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Taylor asked.

"Troy told me to keep it a secret," Chad said ending the conversation at that.

Gabriella took a seat next to Melanie and Troy sat on the other side. They sat across from Chad and Taylor and a few other basketball players from both teams. Gabriella

looked behind her. There was a stage with a kareoke machine on it.

_Was this stage reserved for our use? _Gabriella wondered. She looked more carefully and saw a cd player and a microphone. _Hmmm..._ she wondered. She

couldn't quite think of the purpose it was doing there. The waitress came in vreaking her train of thought.

"Would you like something?" Troy whispered in her ear. "To drink?"

"Um... can I have a Coke, please?" Gabriella said, looking at her menu.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked writing the orders on her pad.

"I think we are still waiting for some more people to come," Troy replied looking at his watch than looking at the entrance. As if on cue a couple entered and headed

toward the table. The guy was one of the players on Troy's basketball team. He was tall and skinny with green eyes and a bald head. He wore a suit just like the

others. With him was a girl with brown hair with blonde highlights. She wore a blue cocktail dress with black high heels.

"Hi, Troy!" the girl said in her southern accent. "Who do you have with you tonight?"

"Um..." Troy babbled looking for words.

"I went to high school with him," Gabriella prompted.

"Is that true, Troy? You never told me about her," the girl said. "I'm his ex-girlfriend. We were dating for a year. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Paige

Sampson."

"Oh," Gabriella said. She could clearly see that she was trying to embarrass Troy in front of Gabriella.

_Was she jealous?_ Gabriella wondered, thinking about it more and more.

"So how is Stanford?" Taylor asked bringing up the subject.

"It's really nice. This is my roommate, Melanie. And her boyfriend Dan Liberty," Gabriella said. Dan gave Troy a nasty look which Troy tried to ignore.

_God, please stop Dan from starting a fight. Please!_ Gabriella prayed silently.

The waitress came back,"Are you ready to order yet?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I think so," Troy replied looking around the room. Everyone's heads nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then I'll have a cheeseburger. Medium, please," Troy said as the woman wrote his order down on her pad.

"Now what would you like, dear?" the waitress asked Gabriella in her southern accent.

"I think I'll have the same as him," Gabriella said pointing to Troy. Troy rotated his head toward Gabriella and smiled.

After everyone else ordered, the waitress collected the menus. Once she was gone the chatter started up again.

"So how'd you think I did?" Troy asked Gabriella.

Gabriella looked startled. What... oh... um you did good," shed said.

"Just 'good'?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"No, you did awsome! You saved the game! Right, Mel?" Gabriella said.

"You did great, Troy! You really saved the day! Though, Buddy Boy, over here, was the one who really helped you," Melanie said.

"What? Who? Me?" Dan said.

"Yeah, you, doofus! You were the one who really fouled _me!_" Dan said starting up.

"No, you fouled him you loser!" Melanie said.

"No, for the entire game I was the one making all the shots!" Dan said making it up as he went. "Bolton stinks!"

"_Right_," Melanie said.

"He... he... he ... _sucks!_" Dan said.

Gabriella who was listening to this entire argument immediately got up. She couldn't take it anymore. Once that word, _sucks_, came out of his mouth Gabriella

couldn't help herself. The words _He sucks!_ went through Gabriella's mind like a million times. She heard three chairs moving. She knew who they were. Troy.

Taylor. And Melanie. She turned around, and knew she guessed right. She saw Troy closest to her and ran faster to the ladies' room. She then saw Melanie catch

up to him and say something to him. He nodded and walked back to the table. Less than a minute later the bathroom door crashed open. In came Melanie and

Taylor.

"What happened there?" they asked in unison.

"First of all _that_ Paige girl seemed like she was trying to get me to not like Troy. Then Dan starts his act again with he's better than so and so. I'm just trying to have

a nice night out with the guy I love! Is that so hard?" Gabriella asked crying because she was so angry.

"Gabriella he knows you love him. That's all I ever heard for these past four years. That's all I ever hear!" Taylor said. " And _that_, well she's jealous of you because

Troy has refused to go out with her because he missed you so much. The only reason he didn't write was because he was scared that you didn't like him anymore."

Taylor had explained every question she had without even asking the questions.

"And you know Dan," Melanie said. "He's just jealous."

Taylor and Melanie helped Gabriella clean her face up and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Troy sat in his chair. He didn't pay any attention to the active conversations going on at the table or in any other part of the restaurant. He

was waiting for Gabriella to

return from the ladies' room with Taylor and Melanie. He was mad at Dan Liberty and anxious to find out if Gabriella was going to be

okay. He had just realized that

day, just by looking in her eyes that she had suffered a lot to keep him. He hadn't realized how much he meant to her.

"Hey, Bolton!" someone yelled behind him. Troy turned around and saw Dan Liberty calling his name.

"What?" Troy asked impatiently. Dan was pretty much the whole cause of this fiasco. Troy was very angry at Dan. Jealous he was of him

and oblivious. He never

realized how easy it was to make Gabriella cry. He was too oblivious to know and see how sensitive she was. "What do you want,

Liberty?" he asked again.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't realize-- " Dan started.

"Well you should have thought about it. But you can't do anything about it now it's over," Troy said looking down at the ground for a

minute. Dan was quiet after that.

Dan was aghast. He never noticed that Gabriella was so attached to him. He saw, all of a sudden, that he had caused Gabriella all this

pain over the past few years.

* * *

A few minutes later Troy spotted Gabriella walked out of the bathroom with Melanie and Taylor. He got up to greet them. He strode

over to Gabriella. He

thought about asking her if she was alright, but decided not to.

Troy walked up to her and put his left arm around her shoulders and said,"Come on, let's go back to the table. The food is about to be

here."

"Okay," Gabriella sobbed. "You probably think I'm so dumb. Gettting upset over nothing."

"I don't think your dumb. I think your the smartest girl I know," Troy said putting a smile on his face. "I am the fool. It was my fault Paige

came. Her so-called

boyfriend is on the basketball team with me and Chad."

"Oh," Gabriella said leaning into Troy.

"I didn't know until after I invited him that he was going out with Paige. Do you forgive me for all my wrongs?" Troy said hopefully with a

pleading look on his face.

"Yes, of course!" Gabriella said reaching her seat. "Why wouldn't I? I love you!"

"The two of them looked at each other and smiled. Before they sat down Gabriella leaned in close to him and they kissed. It felt like that

same kiss Troy gave her the

last night they saw each other. The kiss that promised Gabriella that Troy would never forget her. The two of them then took their seats at

the table and ate their

dinner.

"This could be the start of something new," Troy said with a broad smile on his face.

Gabriella turned her head and gave Troy a shy smile. She remembered the night that they met on winter break, that was the song that they

sang.

"The party's just beginning," Troy said.

Gabriella looked stunned,"What do you mean?"

"You'll see wait until dinner's over," Troy said.

* * *

Only a few more Chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was finishging up their dinner. Gabriella had only eaten half. She wasn't hungry for food. She was hungry fot love. Hungry for her and Troy to start off

where they left. But she was in no spirit to say anything that would reveal that.

"Full already?" Troy asked in a fake surprised voice.

"Uh, yeah," Gabriella said. She wasn't really that full. She could eat a big carton full of ice cream. She was just very excited.

"I guess your too full for dessert!" Troy said jokingly.

"That burger's just too big," Gabriella said. She could tell that Troy knew that she wasn't full.

"You could order something else," Troy suggested finishing his dinner.

"No, it's okay. I'll wait for dessert," Gabriella said, not wanting to spend Troy's money carelessly.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked. Gabriella thought he was starting to be a little persistent.

"I'm sure," Gabriella said, putting a shy smile on her face.

"Okay good," Troy said getting out of his seat.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

Troy didn't answer. He walked up onto the stage behind them. Gabriella turned around. He took the microphone out of ots holder.

"Hey, everyone!" Troy announced. Every little bit of chatter at their table immediately stopped. "I'd like to thank everyone for being here." A little whoop of cheer

got out.

"Yeah!" Dan Liberty shouted. Everyone looked at him. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other as they rolled their eyes and started laughing a little bit.

"I'd like to sing-" Troy started but was cut off by Melanie.

"I think Mr.-Perfect-Dan-Liberty should sing a little song for us. And I think Gabriella should choose," Melanie announced with her loud voice. Everyone stared at

Gabriella. She shook her head in a shy way.

"Okay, then Troy! C'mon what do you think Dan should sing?" Melanie asked.

"I honestly don't know," Troy said looking at Dan. Dan's face was bright red. Surely if he got up and sang in front of the restaurant someone would recognize him.

"I think he should sing...hmmm..._Corner of the Sky_!" Melanie said pondering through her head. "Yes, that's good! I'm sure that's the only song you know!"

Everyone gave a big hoot of laughter as Dan walked up the steps and onto the stage. His head was bowed down not looking at his audience.

He started. Everyone got quiet and stayed quiet for his entire solo performance, "_Everything has its season, Everything has its time... show me a reason and I'll _

_soon show you a rhyme! Cats fit on the window sill, children fit in the snow... How come I don't fit in any where I gooooooo? Rivers belong where they _

_can ramble. Eagles belong where they can fly... I'd like to be where my spirit can run free! Got to find my corner of the sky! Every man has his _

_daydreams... everyman has his goals! People like the way dreams have a sticking to the soul! Rain_- I mean_Thunderclouds have their lightning  
_

_Nightingales have their song And don't you see I want my life to be Something more than long..._"

"Hey! That's not the entire song! Get back up there!" Melanie shouted. Dan was too embarrassed to look at the audience at the table but he knew that everyone was

laughing at him."It's up to Gabriella."

Everyone looked at Gabriella, "Um, I think that's enough. Let's listen to what Troy has to say." She saw Dan give her a relieved look. But she wasn't doing it for him.

"Okay, I'd like to sing a song. But I can only do it if this one particular person would do it with me," Troy said looking directly at Gabriella.

Gabriella got up and walked onto the stage knowing that it was she he was talking about, "Sure. I'll sing with you Troy, if you want me to."

"Yes, I want you to. Let's sing_ Start of Something New_. That was the song we sang when we first met each other. Remember? I think it's a very appropriate song

to be sung right now," Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"I think it is the best song, right now, too. Let's sing!" Gabriella whispered back.

Troy went over to the cd player and the music started to play. Together they sang:Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

Everyone applauded. Then came _Breakin' Free._

Troy:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Gabriella:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Troy:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Gabriella:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
We're soarin'  
Troy:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Troy:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh  
Troy:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Gabriella:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2  
Troy: We're breakin' free  
Gabriella: We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Troy:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Troy:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Troy:  
We're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhh , yeah

Troy:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Gabriella:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Troy:  
More than you  
More than me

Gabriella:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Gabriella: Soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Troy: Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Troy:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Troy: Now's the time  
Gabriella: So we're breaking free  
Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Ohhhh

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Everyone applauded and cheered. Gabriella and Troy smiled and bowed. And then they looked at each other in a way that they never had looked at each other

before. They then walked off the stage and took their seats where their dessert was waiting for them. Everyone congratulated them on their singing talents. Before

they knew it, it was time to say good bye.

* * *

Attention everyone! 1 more chapter! but dont worry im writing a sequel! i hope its as good as this one! I think I will name it _Anywhere But Here_. Stay tooned. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah, may I please have the check?" Troy asked t he waitress.

"Sure," the waitress said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Troy said.

Gabriella looked up at the clock. It was two o'clock in the morning.

"You want to leave?" Troy asked teasingly.

"No! I'm just really tired," Gabriella said with a yawn.

"Oh it was _that_ boring?" Troy said with a playful smile.

"No! Of course not! I had the time of my life tonight! It felt right. It's the start of something new. Right?" Gabriella said leaning into Troy. Troy rested his head on top of

hers and gave her a light kiss on her head. Gabriella looked up and smiled at Troy. Their romantic moment was shattered.

"Here you go, sir," the waitress said. Troy took out his wallet and gave the womanhis credit card.

Gabriella looked up,_ Oh my god! I should help him pay._

It was like Troy had read her mind," No, it's okay. I got it. My treat."

"Alright," Gabriella sighed as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in.

A few minutes later the waitress came back with his credit card. Troy signed the receipt quickly and gave the tip. They then got up and left.

"Gosh! I had the time of my life tonight!" Gabriella said.

"Thank you for coming. I was a jerk. I know I should've written. I was unsure. I had the time of my life tonight, too. I don't know what I would've done if you

weren't here."

"Thank you for inviting me to sing," Gabriella said looking up at Troy.

"No problem," Troy said. "It is the start of something new."

"It certainly was. I wish it could lat forever," Gabriella said.

"I do, too. But I promise, no matter how far we are apart, we'll still be together. Always," Troy promised. "I could never forget you."

"I could never forget you. I am so glad I went to that Teen party at the ski place even though I was like a social outcast, back then."

"I am so glad I went to that, too. And I am so thankful that we were in _Twinkle Town _together. What about you?" Troy asked even though he knew the answer

already.

"Well, of course I do, too!" Gabriella said.

They had reached Troy's car. Troy opened Gabriella's door for her like a real gentleman and then closed it for her.

"I'll drive you back to your hotel. Will you come watch tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll watch you in all the final four. I wouldn't miss it!" Gabriella said.

A few minutes later they had reached the hotel. Troy got out and opened the door for Gabriella . Gabriella got out and then Troy closed the door for her.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella. Gabriella leaned into Troy. They walked to Gabriella's hotel room.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said. He leaned into Gabriella. Gabriella leaned in, too. And they kissed. A long, romantic kiss. When they broke apart

they both had a radiant smile.

"Bye," Gabriella said. She walked into her room where Melanie was waiting for her.

* * *

"So how was it?" she asked impatiently.

"Brilliant! Excellent! Romantic! Oh, God! I love him!" Gabriella said exploding with excitement. "This was the best thing ever."

* * *

The next days in the Final Four were no surprise. Troy got the winning shot everytime. Each night Gabriella went back to her hotel room happy as can be. After the

last game Gabriella waited outside the locker room for Troy to come out. He came out a few minutes later.

Hey, Gabriella!" Troy called out.

"Hey!" Gabriella said when she got beside Troy. "You did awesome!"

"I did it all for you!" Troy said modestly.

"Your the best!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I love you!"

"Me, too," Troy replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Troy said as he and Gabriella walked out of the basketball court.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"I just talked to my dad and he said he is going to get me into Stanford for next year. Isn't that awesome? I can't wait!" Troy said excitedly.

"I can't believe it! Listen, I've got to go. My plane's leaving in a little while. Okay?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah," Troy said as Gabriella gave him a kiss and walked away from him. "Gabriella!"

Gabriella turned around, "What?"

"Can I have your number. I...uh...forgot it," Troy said blushing in embarrassment.

"Sure," Gabriella said. She walked over to Troy. They punched their numbers into each other's cell phone number and gave each other a final kiss before parting.

"Bye," Gabriella said.

"Bye," Troy said.

* * *

Look for the sequel. I do not know what it'll be called yet so just keep checking in. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing! I really appreciated it! Hope the next one's as good! 


End file.
